


the minor fall, the major lift

by 8moons2stars



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, gp!momo, gp!nayeon, headcanon-wise they are switches but it is bottom!momo in this scene, they're both gps here's your fourth warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Nayeon gets thoroughly distracted from answering boring work e-mails.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 31





	the minor fall, the major lift

**Author's Note:**

> warning: read all tags before proceeding! i'm not forcing you to read something that is not your cup of tea.
> 
> enjoy!!

Nayeon is so focused on replying to e-mails in bed one lazy Sunday afternoon that she doesn’t even notice Momo enter the room until she’s perched on her lap, thighs on either side of her hips.

  
She looks up from her phone, a question in her eyes. “Hi?”

  
Momo bites her lip, fidgeting on her lap. “Hi.”

  
“What is it?” she asks, attention already back on her phone to finish typing out an e-mail.

  
“Unnie.”

  
The tone of her voice in that one simple word makes Nayeon look up. Momo’s gaze shifts around, fingers drumming on her own thighs. “What is it?” Nayeon asks again, softer this time, head tilting.

  
Momo visibly swallows at the undivided attention she’s getting now. Her fingers stop moving. “I want you.”

  
Nayeon sucks in a breath, not expecting that even though maybe she should have. Momo is easy to read when she’s like this. She sets her phone down beside her, Momo’s eyes following the movement.

  
“In what way?” she asks. Because she has to. Momo wants her in a variety of ways, as she does Momo. She asks even though she knows she’ll always give her what she wants.

  
“In me,” Momo replies, chest heaving immediately after, like she didn’t think that response would have been so easy to leave her lips.

  
Nayeon hums an affirmative, hand lifting to trace Momo’s thigh until she reaches the obvious bulge in her shorts. She’s barely grazed it when Momo whimpers, already sensitive. “What’s gotten you like this?” she murmurs. She’s curious, but already more than turned on at the thought of what they’re about to do. Nayeon had gone to their room to take an afternoon nap, leaving Momo in the living room who had been watching a new drama, so what's happened since then?

  
Amidst rubbing herself on Nayeon’s hand, Momo chuckles, making Nayeon smile in reflex. “I spaced out and just started imagining…this. Us.”

  
Nayeon shakes her head fondly. “Now I know what you think of when you space out,” she teases, Momo pouting in response. She gives one last squeeze through her shorts before she pulls away. “Get ready for me then.”

  
Momo scrambles excitedly off her lap, already knowing what’s asked of her. She’s honestly such a brat for Nayeon but sometimes has a rare streak of obedience within her. She almost trips over her own feet as she chucks off her shorts while walking towards the dresser across the room.

  
Nayeon giggles, also tugging her shorts and underwear down her legs while she remains in bed. She throws them carelessly off the side just as Momo returns, now half-naked and holding a bottle of lube. Her cock stands hard and proud and Nayeon can’t help but be a bit distracted by the sight. She’d love to give it a taste—even have it filling her up to the brim—but that’s not what Momo wants right now. So, she crooks her finger in invitation until Momo’s straddling her again.

  
“Will you do it for me?” Nayeon tilts her chin at the bottle.

  
Momo nods quickly, more than happy to, it seems. She pours a generous amount on her hand and coats Nayeon’s cock with it with purposeful strokes. Nayeon bites her lip, stifling a groan until she can't anymore with how Momo turns her wrist just the way she knows drives her crazy. “I-I thought you wanted me inside of you,” she says, even though this feels so good she never wants it to stop.

  
Momo slows down then, until she’s gripping the base before letting go, looking sad about it too. It makes Nayeon laugh in adoration, leaning forward just to plant a soft kiss on her lips. “Come on, baby. Let me fill you up.”

  
Momo shudders at her words, raising herself as she grips Nayeon’s length, positioning it at her entrance. Nayeon watches with half-lidded eyes as Momo’s cock bobs a little at the motion, and she can’t help but reach out to stroke it just as Momos takes in the first inch of her.

  
Momo’s moan rings loud across the room at the dual stimulation, and Nayeon doesn’t stop her stroking, hissing through her teeth when Momo lowers herself fully on her cock. She tugs a little harder at Momo unconsciously, more focused on the tight, hot walls surrounding her shaft, so it surprises her when Momo keens as she comes undone. Her cum spurts out in generous waves, splattering all over Nayeon’s grey t-shirt. Nayeon helps her ride it out, jerking her off until she’s empty.

  
Nayeon looks up and watches how Momo’s cheeks have flushed pink, sweat matting her bangs to her forehead. She’s panting, tongue lolling out—adorably sexy in her own way.

  
“Sensitive baby,” she murmurs. “I haven’t even fucked into you yet.”

  
Momo’s eyes meet hers, and Nayeon immediately knows there’s more to come, in more ways than one. Momo rocks against her, grinding herself almost experimentally. And then she nods, invitation in her eyes. “More,” she requests breathlessly.

  
Far be it for Nayeon to deny her. Nayeon grips her hips firmly and begins to thrust up into her as best as she can, matching Momo’s escalating moans with her own, the slick sounds coming from where they’re joined ramping up the heat, the tension. Momo grips her once-more hardened cock, eyes rolling back as she whines, “Unnie.”

  
“Yes, baby?” Nayeon feels Momo tremble. “God, you feel so good.”

  
“’M gonna come.” Momo whimpers.

  
Nayeon finds strength to lift her upper body to be able to latch her lips onto Momo’s neck, grabbing her ass to grind herself harder against her.

  
The effort was worth it, because in the next few seconds Momo mewls above her, hips stuttering as she comes all over Nayeon’s shirt again. Nayeon quickly follows her, spilling her seed inside Momo as she groans long and hard.

  
They try and catch their breaths once they can, Nayeon laying back down on the pillow, panting as she stares at the ceiling.

  
Her eyes flicker back down when she feels Momo rock against her softening cock, thinking she’s somehow not through with her. She releases a breath when she finds Momo’s teasing smile.

  
“Brat,” she scolds without any bite, earning her a soft and tired giggle.

  
“Sorry about your shirt, Nayeonnie,” Momo says even though she looks anything but. Nayeon shakes her head, trying to seem annoyed when she’s just really trying not to smile. “Shower?” Momo asks, biting her lip as she sits up to get off Nayeon’s lap and cock.

  
Nayeon hums, too tired to move but already imagining washing Momo’s hair and Momo doing the same for her. “Okay,” she mumbles but doesn’t get up.

  
“I’ll do whatever you want this time,” Momo promises, her tone not preluding to the likes of innocent hair-washing, and Nayeon gets up so fast the room spins.

  
Momo laughs her entire way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> when you can't finish writing a T-rated minayeon fic but end up writing namo smut D:


End file.
